The Rock Star
by AlexaNova
Summary: Rachel underwent a big change over the summer and the whole school notices, including Quinn. The change makes Quinn's life too complicated and harder for her to stay HBIC. Smut will quickly happen after a few chapters. HIATUS STATUS. lol. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 Leather

**Title: **The Rock Star

**Author: **LucianoJr

**Spoilers:** None because it's kinda AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **First ever fanfic. This is my first try so go easy on me, okay? :)

**Summary: **Rachel underwent a big change over the summer and the whole school notices, including Quinn.

* * *

><p>A band. She's in a band.<p>

That's the only thing that my mind picked up from her rambling. I know this emergency meeting for Glee has something to do with her summer but, does it have to be on our first day?

Last year, calling her RuPaul, manhands, treasure trail and many other nicknames I conjured up for her was a normal thing for me. I loved torturing Rachel Berry. It makes me feel alive and dominating like I should always be the alpha leader of the McKinley pack. That actually changed when she walked through the doors in our first day as seniors. Even though the hallway grew quiet, I could hear what everyone was thinking.

"What the hell?"

"Who is that?"

"I'd do her."

"Mailman! Mailman!"

"I wish I was as hot as her."

"She looks… different."

"Is that… who…how… what… what was… what was I thinking again?"

Okay, so that last thought was mine. You can't blame me! I mean look at her. She's practically wearing everything that's opposite to argyle.

"Rachel… are you okay? Why are you wearing… that?" Finally, someone snapped everyone from their drooling. I thought the school was going to sink from them.

Finn was standing in front of Rachel, looking at her like she's a math equation that he's trying to solve and failed miserably. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until she answered. She didn't actually answer with words. She just looked at me and I swear, her smirk looked like she was a little devil that's been scheming on an evil plan to conquer the world.

A wink. Just one wink at me and she walked away from Finn, head held high. We were both standing there with our jaws splattered on the floor, though I don't think he noticed who she winked at(thank God). I didn't even realize the bell rung until everyone was gone and I was left there to pick up my jaw and be late for my first period class. I just know this year will be the death of me.

/-O-/

So, here I am. Listening to Rachel pour out her experiences from her "awesome" summer. I tried to show my distaste and irritation for telling us about her band, how she met them and what they are doing right now but, I can't help but look awestruck at her transformation. I know I look stupid right now but I'm not the only one in the choir room. I think Finn looks like he's mumbling some words. Ugh. He's doing the mailman agai—

"Listen up. I know you're all shocked to see me because I could see it clearly on your faces. Speaking of, Puckerman, pick up your eyeballs on the floor and keep your hands away from your crotch."

The silence was broken and everyone giggled.

"Over the summer, I met this great unknown band and I became their lead singer, naturally. So now, you all have the privilege to listen to us. What I'm suggesting Mr. Schuester is that we perform on Wednesday morning in front of the whole student body. Just tell them that a special band is going to play and I know that they'll stop whatever they're doing just to listen to us."

Mr. Schuester could have accidentally choked on a bee because of his slackened jaw. I laughed internally for his surprised expression.

"Uhh… okay?" was all his mouth could pour out.

"Great. If you all don't mind, I'm going home because I need to go practice. See ya."

She walked away, intentionally swaying her hips. I think we all looked at her ass before her shadow was gone. Silence took over glee club for a few seconds before whispers and gleaming eyes of curiosity took over everyone. Kurt and Mercedes were already formulating a theory on how she transformed and what she'll wear tomorrow. Santana had that smirk engraved on her face the moment she saw Rachel. Tina, Artie, and Mike were whispering something I couldn't hear and Finn and Puck were talking about how hot Rachel looked today. Brittany was being, well… Brittany. Mr. Schuester was still so shocked on how Rachel had changed that he didn't even bother making the room quiet again or that he didn't notice me sneak out.

/-O-/

I never thought Rachel would change so dramatically. I needed to see her once again to confirm to myself that I'm not dreaming. Sadly, I didn't see her so I just went to my locker.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." I whispered to the insides of my locker.

"Ouch!" I turned around and saw Rachel's hand withdrawing slowly from my butt.

"What the hell, Berry?" I growled.

"I thought you asked to be pinched, so I pinched you."

That smirk could make millions worship her. I didn't want her to know what I was thinking so I let my guard up again.

"I'm not asking you, manhands. Why are you still here? I thought you were going to practice with your "band"." I air- quoted. Who does that?

Apparently I do, when I'm not thinking straight.

"Fabray, as much as I don't like you air-quoting my band, thank you for being concerned."

"Did you just call me by my last name?" I took a step closer to her.

"Apparently." She stated it as if it was a fact.

"Never call me that."

"Why should I?" She looked at me from head to toe and shrugged.

"I could call you as I please." She took a step closer, invading my personal space. I didn't want to back down.

"No one gets to call me that because I said so. If you have a problem with that, talk to a big cup tomorrow." I sneered.

"You know what Fabray," she's inches from my face. Her breathing had picked up and her eyes got darker. Wait, was that even possible?

"What?"

She smirked and whispered to my ear.

"You look hot when you're angry. I like that."

Shit.

My body responded oppositely to what I wanted to say. I felt goosebumps all over my body and I shivered as her hot breath tickled my ear. She stepped back as if looking at her finished artwork, smiling widely. I was blushing furiously. I needed air in my lungs and when did my mouth start to dry up? I had to get out of here fast or I'll regret doing something that my mind is now dirtily thinking about.

"Whatever Berry. Don't call me that again!" I ran off. I don't think I could bear to stay there for another minute. I was too aroused that I would've spontaneously combusted if I didn't leave.

What was happening to me? I shouldn't be affected by the new Rachel Berry. I shouldn't be flushed by her words. I shouldn't be wanting to pull her to a dark place and kiss her senseless. I shouldn't be thinking about taking off all her clothes, leaving her high-heeled boots on and just take her for the ride of her life. No, I shouldn't but I am. I am but I wouldn't let her know that. I won't let anybody know that. I should always be the head bitch in charge. I won't let her sexiness get to me. I won't.

Well, not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 Underwear

**Title: **The Rock Star

**Author: **LucianoJr

**Spoilers:** None because it's kinda AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **Oh my gosh! I never thought I could appreciate reviews so much! I love you guys! You inspired me to continue this quickly. Thank you. I forgot to mention that when you're reading the first chapter, you should picture Rachel in leather. Sexy!Rachel in high-heeled boots. ;)

**Summary: **Rachel underwent a big change over the summer and the whole school notices, including Quinn.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

Today was the day Rachel and her band are going to perform for McKinley. We all sat down at the gymnasium, some looking bored and some not really giving a damn about what's happening around them. I don't think they know why they're here. The glee club was seated at the first row because Rachel requested it to Figgins. I just hope I'll survive this performance.

"Children, settle down. It has come to my attention that a certain student had made a big commotion last Monday. I wanted to confront her about it but almost every student approved of her new … look, that is why I agreed for her to perform here at McKinley when she approached me yesterday looking like…..s…on…le…"

His words were drifting when he ended his little speech. What was he saying?

Everybody was now standing and screaming her name, apparently calling her out. Why wouldn't I do the same thing? Nobody would notice anyway, right?

"So, without further ado, let me introduce you to Rachel and her band called, The Rock Star."

Of course.

The red curtain slowly parted and I think, I died a little inside.

Rachel was wearing something that made her even sexier than on Monday and Tuesday combined.

I whimpered quietly when I saw her bellybutton ring on her toned tan stomach that was exposed. She was wearing a cutoff black tank top, a leather skirt that has a zipper that's open on the side that barely hid her delici—I mean long tan legs. She was still wearing her high-heeled boots.

Now I understood what Figgins was saying.

Sex on legs.

Kill me now.

I didn't notice her bandmates until the drummer and the guitarist was starting on a beat, that I know I'm familiar with but I don't remember the song.

Wait.

Oh. My. God.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_She's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_Her lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

Was she looking at me?

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

She's gripping the mic stand with her left hand and her free right hand is slowly gliding down her chest to her abs then to her crotch. Fuck. Oops. Sorry about that.

_Come on, sugar, let me know._

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so._

She's smirking again, her eyes never leaving mine.

I'm fidgeting in my seat. I think my body just went up to a hundred degrees.

_Her heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last she's got her girl home._

_Relax, baby, now we are alone._

She took her microphone and slowly walked down the stage while singing the first line of the third verse. She walked over to the student body that were wolf whistling and drooling again. Even the women had the hinges on their jaws taken away from them. She made her way to the glee club, doing the sexy dance with each member. She's almost here. Oh god. Is this what dying feels like?

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

She's standing in front of me; my eyes looking at anything but her. Hey, I just noticed the floor was shined. Look at tha—

_Come on sugar, let me know_

She lifted my chin up and looked at me with her darkened eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her. She has that animalistic glow and just thinking about that made me whimper again. Oh, God. I think she heard me. She's grinning like a devil.

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so._

She's sexy dancing in front of me and it took all my power not to touch her. I wonder how her abs feels like beneath my touch. Stop it! Stop thinking about taking her right there and then! Just stop.

The song was slowly ending and she's going back to the stage. I breathe out a sigh of relief, even though my body was still on fire.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know._

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so._

**THUD.**

She threw her microphone on the floor while walking to the back of the curtains. Her hips are so hypnotizing. Was I licking my lips?

The whole gymnasium was in a riot. Every student was either standing up and howling or running towards the exit looking for a bathroom.

Luckily, the glee club was the last ones to leave and I didn't notice how wet I was until I stood up. Someone might've noticed my wobbling legs.

I ran to the bathroom.

I checked every bathroom stall to see if they're all unoccupied. I took the last stall to the left, put the lid down and took a seat. I've never felt so many things at the same time in my whole life. I felt like my body was still on fire, I was so aroused that I wanted to just touch myself, my mind keeps flashing back to Rachel's legs, stomach and cleavage that were as clear as day when she was performing, and I was so wet that I wished I had a spare underwear. My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the bathroom door.

"Quinn? Are you in here? Are you okay?"

The one person that I didn't want to see right now is the person standing outside my stall. Though, I do detect a hint of concern from the tone of her voice. Should I answer her? Wait, she didn't call me by my last name. That's odd. I liked her calling me like that. It's quite…. sexy.

"I'm here and I'm okay."

"Are you sure, 'cause I saw you run to the bathroom and I thought maybe it was my fault."

"Why?"

This is so awkward.

"I just thought that I made you very uncomfortable… or vice versa."

I almost didn't catch her last words because I thought I was just hearing things. Did she really say that?

"Did you just say vice versa?"

I heard her chuckle.

"What if I did, Fabray. What are you gonna about it?" She tapped my door and left the bathroom.

I slammed my head to the door of my stall and thought about why Rachel acted like that towards me.

Does she...?

No! Don't get your hopes up Fabray! You're just being delusional. Forget whatever happened today because it means nothing to her and especially to you. You're a straight Christian girl. Get back out there like nothing happened. Be the head cheerleader that people look up to, not the girl who just wants to get into Rachel Berry's skirt because she's so damn hot and her lips are so kissable.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I almost jumped out of my seat when the door opened again.

"Fabray?" she said sweetly.

"Yes?" I growled.

"Bring a whole set of underwear for Friday, ok? You're gonna need it."

She laughed maniacally and I was left there blushing and thinking to myself,

"What the hell will happen on Friday?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The song is Do you think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart. Fair warning to the future chapters, many of them are filled with songs. I'll try to update for Chapter 3 but sadly, I don't think I have enough time. I'm still too busy. I'll do what I can for my lovely readers! So sorry if they are too short. I can only do short chapters because of my schedule but, I'll do long ones on my break! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope that you click the review button! Love ya'll! You're my inspiration! :') :*


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

**Title: **The Rock Star

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** None because it's kinda AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **First ever fanfic. This is my first try so go easy on me, okay? :)

**Summary: **Rachel underwent a big change over the summer and the whole school notices, including Quinn. The change makes Quinn's life too complicated and harder for her to stay HBIC. Smut will quickly happen after a few chapters.

**A/N: **So just a warning, there are no songs sung here but there will definitely be one on the next chapter and another thing, I hope you won't kill me because of what I did to Quinn's character. Thank you for reading and I hope you hit the review button! It means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Over the last few days, the school got a taste of what happens when Rachel Berry changes. Quinn Fabray was no exception.<p>

She's known Rachel since freshman year. The first time they met was an embarrassing experience for Quinn. It was a Tuesday morning and the bell rung for their thirty minutes break. Quinn ate in the cafeteria along with her new friends, Santana and Brittany. When she was finished with her bacon and eggs, she excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom to reapply her light makeup. She heard someone inside one of the stalls but didn't bother to look up to the mirror because she was looking for her lip gloss which suddenly disappeared inside her bag. The stall door behind her opened but she ignored it because she was still too busy searching for her damn lip gloss.

"Ugh. Why does this keep happening to me? Is my bag secretly a black hole? Where is—"She felt eyes on her as if it was boring a hole through the side of her face. She finally looked up at the mirror and at the same time, the person standing to her right looked at her image at the mirror.

It was the first time Quinn had seen the girl staring back at her and at that moment, she knew that this girl will become a big part of her life. She had never seen brown eyes as beautiful as the brunette's standing beside her. Santana's may be almost the same seeing as they're the same color but it didn't hold the softness of the girl she's looking at now.

They were both so lost in each other's eyes that it took the sound of the bell for them to snap back to reality.

Rachel smiled softly to Quinn's reflection, tucking a strand of hair to her ear before saying,

"Bye."

Quinn's heart was beating out of her chest. She suddenly thought she was hyperventilating and she didn't know how right she was. Luckily, the girl left before she could see Quinn passed out on the bathroom floor.

**Quinn's POV (Freshman year)**:

"Quinn..."

"Who said that? Who's there?"

Why is it so dark in here? Where am I? What happened? I remember being in a bathroom but I don't remember what happened after that.

"Quinn..."

I looked around in the darkness, trying to look at the direction of the source of the faint voice.

"I'm here, Quinn."

"Where?" My voice cracked. I'm so scared and I don't even know why. Is it because I feel so alone?

"I'm here." The voice is getting louder. I ran towards the soft voice. I don't know where I'm going but I don't want to feel so alone right now.

"Quinn, I'm right here. Don't be afraid."

I could see a dark figure. It held out its right hand and I didn't hesitate to take it. It pulled me and the next thing I know; sat up quickly in what appears to be a bed.

"Ow!" The back of my head hurts. I opened my eyes and took in the surrounding. I'm in the nurse's office at school. I'm in a comfy white bed and my head still hurts like hell.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

My head snapped quickly to the left. I think I'm suffering from whiplash.

"Huh?" I was still dazed.

"I...uh... I saw you being brought here in the nurse's office by a male teacher. I think he is the one they call, Mr. Schuester, though Ms. Sylvester calls him Forrest Gump because she thinks his hair looks like a forest of hair because they're so curly although I think they're just fine seeing as they look shiny and soft."She breathes a few more times before she started talking again. Does she always ramble like this?

"Anyway, he was assisting Ms. Laura, our lovely school nurse. What happened?"

Oh.

Now I remember what happened in the bathroom. I saw the most beautiful, heaven sent girl I have ever seen and now she's standing beside me, looking at me with concern. Judging by the killer headache I have right now, I'd say I passed out after she said goodbye to me.

How can a person pass out with just one word? You're so ridiculous Fabray. Now she's looking at you like she's waiting for an answer.

Wait. She asked me a question, right? Oh, crap!

"I uh..." I wanted to lie but I know the school nurse will just tell her the truth and I don't want to be embarrassed, especially not in front of her.

"I passed out."

"What? Why?" The worry in her voice is making my heart beat faster than it already is.

"I... I don't know." Okay. Maybe I can leave out a few details.

She slowly put her right hand on my forehead and it sent shivers to my whole body.

"Did you hurt your head? Would you like me to call on Ms. Laura to check up on you again? Oh my god! You're burning up!"

It's not that I'm sick, it's just that her skin on me is like a match that lit my body on fire and it's all concentrating on my face.

"I'm fine."

"MS. LAURA!" I was wide-eyed. The nurse will know why I'm being like this, whatever this is, and I don't want the girl at my side to know. I would die from embarrassment.

"Is everything alright, dear?" A middle-aged woman wearing an all-white uniform came rushing in the room.

"Her temperature has increased exponentially! I think she has a fever."

"No. I'm fine." I told the angel looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said, an octave lower to Ms. Laura. She's moving towards me with a stethoscope.

Oh no!

"I... I don't need you to do that. I told you, I'm fine." I said nervously.

"Now now, Ms. Fabray. I'm just checking up on you."

"Don't be afraid, Quinn."

I turned to look at the girl with wide-eyes as realization hit me like a train. She was the person calling me out in my dreams and helped me wake up from unconsciousness. Why was she there and why her?

"Oh my. Your heart rate has quickened and you're as red as tomato, yet you're not sick."

Ms. Laura looked at me and I audibly gulped as the realization became evident in her eyes on why I felt like that. Before I could say anything, she turned to look at the breathtaking brunette.

"She's going be fine. She hit her head but not too hard so nothing will happen to her. As for her current state, I'd say it's because of someone in here and no it's not me. I'll leave you two alone now." She winked at me and left the room.

I was blushing harder than I was a few minutes ago but I knew I wasn't alone because the girl beside me has her face turn into a dark shade of red. She ducked her head somehow hoping that I wouldn't see her reaction but I found it so adorable that I giggled.

"What?" She said annoyed but, I knew she was faking it because the smile on her lips was a good indication.

"Nothing."

After what seemed like a minute of laughter from both of us, she cleared her throat.

"I don't think I have properly introduced myself. My name is Rachel Berry Pleased to make your acquaintance." She held out her right hand.

I smiled softly at the gesture, remembering the dream. I took it and shook her hand.

"Quinn Fabray, though I think you know it already. How is that again?"

"Oh! I uh... I asked Ms. Laura." She's blushing again. So adorable.

"I'm sorry if I left you in the bathroom, Quinn. I thought I was going to be late so I had to leave. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. It's okay, really. Oh! Speaking of classes, don't you have one right now?"

"School is over for today, Quinn." She chuckled.

"What? I've been in here for that long? Wait, you've been here for that long too?"

"Yes. I couldn't leave you, so I just told my teachers that I was experiencing a stomach ache and had to go see the nurse. So, here I am." She smiled so widely that I think the room just brightened.

I was doing a happy dance internally and I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, for you know... being here for me."

"It's my pleasure, Quinn."

We fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other and getting lost in each other's eyes for the second time.

"Quinnie!"

"Quinn."

Rachel took a step back away from me and we both looked at the door to see my parents walking towards me.

"Oh, Quinnie. I was so worried! Are you okay now?"

"Yes mom." I said as I try not to roll my eyes.

Ms. Laura entered the room and spoke to my father.

"She's ready to go home now. You can take her; just don't forget to give her painkillers when her head hurts again. Call me if you need anything."

"Let's go, Quinn." My father said lifelessly before he looked at Rachel and headed to the door.

"Come on, Quinnie. Let's go home, dear."

"Right behind you mom."

I turned around before I left the room. Rachel was looking at me sadly. I didn't want to leave yet but my father will kill me I didn't.

"Bye Rachel. Thank you again for staying with me."

"Goodbye Quinn." she said before smiling brightly.

I was about to touch the doorknob when her voice stopped me.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" I turned around eagerly.

"Always remember that I'm here, Quinn. I... I will always be here when you need me. I'm your friend." She smiled softly.

My heart melted and I could only mutter two words at that moment.

"I know."

/-0-/

**(Freshman year)**

It was a late Sunday night and the Fabrays already finished their supper. Quinn was already done with her normal night routines that's why she's tucked in her bed, dreaming.

The only sound reverberating in the room are pants and sobs. It was dark inside the room and only the light from outside creeps through the windows.

"Quinn? Please stop crying. Quinn. You're scaring me." Rachel said softly to the naked girl on top of her.

"I... I..." was the only word she can coherently form as she shook violently from crying. Her eyes are tightly closed and her tears are spilling down to Rachel's bare chest. They were in the middle of having sex when Quinn started crying.

"What's the matter, Quinn? Please don't cry. You're breaking my heart when I see you cry. Shhh." Rachel was rubbing small circles to the blonde's back hoping to soothe her broken girlfriend.

"I... I love you Rachel. I'm just s...so afraid to admit it to myself and now I'm so af...afraid of losing you. I can't lose you, Rachel. I would d... die before I lose you."

There was a faint flash of light to their left but neither girls noticed.

"I love you too Quinn, so so much. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. You won't lose me, I'm right here, showing you much I love you."

"But, but... you're sick and... and..." Quinn started crying violently again.

"Shhh. Quinn. As long as we love each other, that's all that matters."

"I love you Rachel. I love—"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" A deep voice roared throughout the room.

Quinn woke up and sat up quickly. Her father and mother stood at the door listening to her confession before her father screamed her name.

"Quinn! Who is Rachel and why are you saying that you love her?"

Quinn now looked at her father with wide-eyes. She turned to her mother and pleaded with her eyes to explain how she got in this situation.

"Quinnie, we heard you crying from downstairs and we were worried about you, so I opened the door and well, we heard everything you said while you were sleeping."

Quinn's heartbeat raced as her father walked closer to her and yanked her off the bed, gripping her wrist.

"No daughter of mine is gay! You are a Christian girl and you should always follow whatever I say! You will never love a woman because if you do, you will endure a more gruelling punishment than this!"

**SLAP.**

Her father hit her so hard that she fell on the floor. Drops of blood are splattered on the carpet that came from her mouth. She looked at her mother but saw that the woman did nothing to stop her husband. She just stood there eyes on anything but her daughter.

"You will not go near or befriend Rachel. You will join your cheerleading team and be on the honor roll or I will kick you out of my house! Do you understand?"

"Yes father. I... I will."

She cried when her parents left the room.

She knew she already had feelings for Rachel but she was too afraid of her father's punishment so, she did what she had to do. She became the head cheerleader and became the head bitch in charge of McKinley High. People would part like the red sea when she, along with Brittany and Santana, walked along the hallways. Rachel tried to talk to her but she just threw insults at her like she didn't want the diva to exist.

"Why are you being so difficult Quinn? I demand an explanation! Just... please... talk to me... like the way you talked to me before." The brunette said sadly as she stood in front of Quinn.

"Don't talk to me manhands. We don't have anything to talk about, so get out of my face or I'll throw something at you that's much worse than a slushie."

"You don't mean that, Quinn. I know you don't mean that." Rachel said, tears already streaming down her face.

Her heart broke when she heard Rachel cry but brushed it off as she walked away from the brunette.

"I thought we were friends, Quinn! I thought I was special to you!" She screamed at the blonde effectively halting her movements.

Quinn turned her head slightly to look at Rachel with venomous eyes and said,

"You are nothing to me."

* * *

><p>AN 2: The next chapter will balance the angst in this one. I know it's still short but I want the flow of the story to be balanced. So, keep on reviewing people! Love you all! Stay safe! :*


	4. Chapter 4 The Turn

**Title: **The Rock Star

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** None because it's kinda AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **First ever fanfic. This is my first try so go easy on me, okay? :D

**Summary: **Rachel underwent a big change over the summer and the whole school notices, including Quinn. The change makes Quinn's life too complicated and harder for her to stay HBIC. Smut will quickly happen after a few chapters.

**A/N:** Okay. So, how do I apologize for the long hiatus of this fic? I just had this stupid writer's block but here I am now! This is my gift to you for waiting for an update. I love your reviews and your favorites. It's what got me writing again!

**A/N 2:** Fair warning. I don't know how to write smut and as you can see this is my first time. So, would you mind telling me if I made an error or just looked stupid for making them do this and that? The titles of the 2 songs will be seen after this chapter. Well, have fun reading! 

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

I was warned about today. Warned by the one person who could kill me figuratively and literally just by looking at me with those deep brown eyes. I've been dealing with myself ever since she went from ' I wanna kill myself just so I couldn't hear her ramble again and again' Berry to 'I wanna fuck her so much that I'm willing to do it in public' Berry. I don't know what she meant about bringing a change of underwear today, though I know her band is going to perform again today; I just thought that if she had at least an idea of what happened to me in the bathroom, she may lay off the sexy singing… unless she likes it. God, does she like it? Do I even wanna know? Why do I care? Yeah. I don't give a damn about what she thinks of me. Yeah. Yup. That's right Fabray, you're HBIC again. Yeah.

"Bitch! Focus!"

"What?" I looked to my left and saw Santana glaring at me and nudging her head towards the direction of our professor.

Oops! She doesn't look happy.

"Can you please repeat the question again, ma'am?" I asked.

She looked at me like she was just a hairline away from throwing a fit.

"Do you know the way to the Detention room, Ms. Fabray?" She said while narrowing her eyes.

I slumped on my chair and I grumbled out a yes while the whole class is staring at me, some wide-eyed seeing the head cheerleader being thrown to the dungeons of detention.

Great. I get a one way ticket for Detention class for thinking about Berry. Just great.

"Way to go, Q. So proud of you." Santana commented after the teacher turned her back on us.

"Shut up, Santana."

"Whoah. No need to be bitchy on me, Q. Oh by the way, shouldn't you be on your way by now, daydreamer?" She said smirking. She's not very good at hiding her pleasure in all of this. I wish I could slap her or kick her ass without being suspended. Argh.

"Whatever."

I put all my things on my bag, got up and walked out of the room.

/-0-/

So, maybe detention isn't such a bad thing.

As soon as I opened the door for Detention class, I saw those impossibly long tan legs perched lazily on one of the arm rests of the chairs and she's popping some bubble gum.

Did I mention were all alone too?

"Am I in the right room? Why are we the only ones here?" I asked, still eyeing her trying not to look at her body but failing miserably, as always.

"Well, Fabray. Nobody seemed to want to go to detention class today, including the teacher who has to guard and look out for us." She chuckled.

I was still standing up when she quickly got off the chair she was semi-sitting at and walked towards me, looking like a predator pouncing on its prey.

"All alone, Fabray. What do you wanna do today?" She's smirking like the devil again. What is up with that smirk? It's like engraved to her face every time she sees me.

She suddenly lifted her left hand and stretched the bubble gum she's chewing. I should be disgusted by what's she's doing in front of me but, I'm just so darn turned on. I must not let her see me get affected so, I cleared my throat and walked to the front of the classroom, avoiding her.

She laughed while walking towards a trash can. I turned around so as not to see her. Maybe if I do this, I'll be invisible for the whole 1 hour period. Good God, an hour? I'm so trapped.

Guess I couldn't keep invisible even for a few seconds because I hear her getting closer to me. She grabbed my right arm and forced me turn around, slamming me on the board. Her face is inches away from mine and her body pressed against me. I musn't get aroused. I must resist. I must—

Her lips are ghosting over my jaws and both her hands are steadying me on my hips.

"Hmm... Fabray, you smell good today."

"I… I… uh…" Say none of you business. Say none of your business!

"Thanks?" That came out as a whimper, Fabray. Get a hold of yourself, damn it!

"What should I do with you, huh?" She said as her hands are now raking my arms, goose bumps appearing where she touched me.

I can feel my center getting wet. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, tightly. I feel so… so… horny? Is this how a Christian girl must feel like? I don't think this is in the bible. Why am I so turned on by Berry? I can resist her. She's just a girl. I can and I should. It's now or never, Fabray!

"Get off me!" I pushed her away from me and I already miss her body pressed against mine. I ran towards the door but, before I was able to completely be out of that god forsaken room; she shouted at me.

"I will have you one way or another, Fabray!"

That almost made me turn around and do things to her that my dad will never agree with. Luckily there are already students loitering around the halls to keep me from going back in there.

/-0-/

The auditorium is dark. The lights are off. You could only make out the shadowy forms of Rachel's bandmates. Though, shouldn't the lead singer be present by now?

There's a single spotlight that illuminated the spot where Rachel should be standing. I looked left and right to see my fellow glee clubber's reactions. Most of them are on the edge of their seats, waiting with anticipation.

Then the auditorium grew quiet. I looked at the stage again and saw Rachel.

God. She may have changed her wardrobe but, oh my god. She looked even hotter than before. She's wearing a black tank top, nice fitting jeans and those damn high heels.

Oh fuck.

Did she just pick up a guitar? She's slinging it on her shoulders. Is she seriously going to play that? When did she ever know how to play an instrument? Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

"Here's my last performance for the week, guys and gals. I know you're all dumbstruck why I know how to play a damn guitar but, there are some things you don't know about me, that may surprise you."

"Eherm. Well, anyway…" Wait, is that a nervous tone in her voice? Impossible! Rachel Berry, nervous for a performance on stage?

"I'm dedicating this song to someone. Don't ask me who… just… fuckin' listen, okay?"

The auditorium suddenly came alive with Rachel strumming her electric guitar like she's put so much thought into it. Who would have thought she could play an instrument, let alone an electric guitar? Maybe her band mates taught her how to.

And then she started to sing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<em>

She's just looking at me directly.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

Did she just point towards me?

_The way she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<em>

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<em>

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

She's smiling widely now.

_I'm lookin' for  
>I'm lookin' for<br>I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

The crowd grew quiet for a second before an uproar began. People where whistling and saying, "Way to go, Berry!" The glee club practically tried to lift me from my seat.

I should be squirming from all the attention I'm getting but, somehow I was so engrossed to her voice and to the lyrics of the song.

This is one of those moments when you know you've just made a sharp turn in your life. There will always be skid marks that would make you remember times like these for the rest of your life. I know I liked Rachel ever since I laid my eyes on her but, it stopped when my father found out about it. From that day on, I could only look at Rachel behind this icy, stubborn, spiteful mask of a head cheerleader who just wants to feel loved and accepted by her father. I shunned her away thinking that if she stayed away from my life, I could be able to finally live up to my father's expectations and be the daughter he wanted me to be. Now that my dad is dead, there's this heavy weight on my shoulders that suddenly lifted. I don't feel the pressure of being the perfect Christian girl anymore but somehow, because of all the years I have stayed on the shadows of my dad; my HBIC attitude had been engraved on me. I couldn't stop being like this but now… now I see it. I know deep down that I've always loved her even when I thought I hated her. Turns out, I never really did. How repressed am I?

/-0-/

Everyone left after the performance. I waited for her outside the auditorium doors. It's almost late in the afternoon and I've wanted to talk to her before the school closes for the day. Luckily, I still have time, seeing this is one of those days when the football team practices until early evening.

"Fabray, come with me." I was shocked to see her dragging me to one of the rooms that's unoccupied. I didn't see her leave out of the auditorium. Guess I am a daydreamer after all.

"I need to talk to—"

Her finger is suddenly on my lips.

"Shush. I need you to not speak until I say so." She's getting out a cassette player. She hits the play button.

I didn't even notice she changed into her leather outfit again until she pressed her body against mine. Her legs barely touching my center. I whimpered quietly.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<br>_

Oh God. She's looking at me like she wants to eat me.

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
>I'm waiting too<br>In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
>I know you got that fever for me<br>Hundred and two  
>And girl I know I feel the same<br>My temperature's through the roof_

Her finger goes down from my mouth to my jaw, then to my neck and to the valley between my breasts. Lord, give me strength!

_If there's a camera up in here  
>Then it's gonna leave with me<br>When I do (I do)  
>If there's a camera up in here<br>Then I'd best not catch this flick  
>On YouTube (YouTube)<br>'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
>About this secret rendezvous<br>I will hunt you down  
>'Cause they be all up in my bidness<br>Like a Wendy Interview  
>But this is private<br>Between you and I_

_Touch my body_

She's singing huskly to my ear. Fuck it.

_Put me on the floor  
>Wrestle me around<br>Play with me some more_

My hands lunged for her leather jacket, ripping it off and revealing her breast encased in a black bra. She's sweating. Oh my god, I'm not gonna live to see another day.

I heard her whimper loudly.

_Touch my body_

"You're right." I said between shallow breaths.

"Hm?" Her voice is muffled because her mouth is sucking on my collar bone.

"You have me. Right here. Right now. Take me… please."

I suddenly feel whoozy when she quickly turned me around and laid me down on the floor.

_Throw me on the bed  
>I just wanna make you feel<br>Like you never did._

She takes off my shirt and licks a path on to my abdomen and back up again to my neck. I never thought this could feel amazing. I feel my panties so ruined from all the wetness that's pooling between my thighs.

_Touch my body  
>Let me wrap my thighs<br>All around your waist  
>Just a little taste<br>Touch my body  
>Know you love my curves<br>Come on and give me what I deserve  
>And touch my body.<em>

I take off her bra and suck on both her breasts equally. Her moans are like music to my ears. I can't get enough of this.

_Girl you can put me on you  
>Like a brand new white tee<br>I'll hug your body tighter  
>Than my favorite jeans<br>I want you to caress me  
>Like a tropical breeze<br>And float away with you  
>In the Caribbean Sea<br>_

My right hand gets lost in her leather skirt. I touched her panties and I couldn't help but lick my lips as I felt her wetness in between my fingers.

"Qu- Quinn. More." She said in between her breathing and her singing.

"Sing." I told her. She shudders and starts singing again.

_Touch my body  
>Put me on the floor<br>Wrestle me around  
>Play with me some more<br>Touch my body  
>Throw me on the bed<br>I just wanna make you feel  
>Like you never did.<em>

I threw away her panties and even though I don't know how to make love to a girl, my body seemed to know. My fingers dove inside of her and she bites my shoulder to keep from screaming.

_Touch my body  
>Let me wrap my thighs<br>All around your waist  
>Just a little taste<br>Touch my body  
>Know you love my curves<br>Come on and give me what I deserve  
>And touch my body.<em>

She mustered her strength to lift my skirt off as well; taking off my panties and played with my entrance before she dove two fingers in. Oh my god. Our bodies are sweating and sliding between each other is causing my body to overheat.

_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_  
><em>You won't wanna go nowhere<em>  
><em>In the lap of luxury<em>  
><em>Baby just turn to me<em>  
><em>You won't want for nothing boy<em>  
><em>I will give you plenty<em>  
><em>Touch my body<em>

I feel like we're so close. I could feel her clamping around my finger.

"Faster…p..please, Rachel."

I'm trying so hard to find something that would muffle my moans and her lips are the first thing I saw.

Our tongues swiped and battled for dominance.

With one last thrust from each other, our screams were both muffled by our mouths.

Rachel collapsed on top of me while we both tried to steady our breathing.

It was so amazing. I've never felt so alive.

She looked up at me and I could see her big brown eyes darker than normal but the spark I saw when we were in freshman year was still there. I was so overwhelmed by emotions that we were each other's first time that I whispered to her, "You look so beautiful and amazing."

She blushed but quickly hid it with her raising an eyebrow and smirking devilishly again. I don't think I'll ever get enough of Rachel.

She kissed me passionately again before uttering the words,

"You're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The two songs are Just the Girl by The Click Five and Touch my Body by Mariah Carey.

**A/N 2:** I know what you're thinking. "Is this it? This is a typical faberry fic. Nothing out of the ordinary that would pique my interest." Well here's what I say. You haven't seen nothing yet. This is just the beginning, believe me. There will be a surprise on the next few chapters so stay tuned. This story is not how you normally see it. Please hit the review button and show me some love. Hehe. Kidding. You're reviews are my driving force to keep me going. Love ya'll! :*


End file.
